Parts cleaning machines are used in the maintenance of vehicles such as fleets of trucks, and of construction machinery. Inside the cabinet of a cleaning machine the parts are subjected to a high-pressure spray of a suitable cleaning fluid, commonly a strong detergent in hot water.
Typical prior machine use a plurality of spray nozzles on a rotating carrier, so that the fluid hits the parts from different directions. External heaters are often used to heat the fluid.
There is a need for such a machine that is self-contained and transportable, and adapted to operation in low ambient temperatures (as outdoors in the arctic); it is also desirable to distribute the spray more evenly over the parts being cleaned, and to make it easier to clean the machine itself.